Anexo:30ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The Simpsons (season 30).png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2018/19 16 de mayo de 2019 (Eps. Oh, Canadá) |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018-2019 |episodios = 23 |predecesor = Vigesimonovena temporada |sucesor = }} La trigésima temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 30 de septiembre de 2018 y finalizó el 12 de mayo de 2019. En Latinoamérica, fue preestrenada el 29 de mayo de 2019 con 2 episodios y estrenada oficialmente 2 de junio de 2019 con 4 episodios. Al igual que los estrenos en Latinoamérica de las temporadas 26, 27 y 29, los estrenos de los episodios son 2 por semana. Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 640: Bart No Está Muerto (Bart's Not Dead) Canciones *'Un Día Más' **Interpretada por actores desconocidos (actor que intepreta a Bart en la pelicula, actriz que interpreta a Marge (Emily Deschanel), entre otros personajes). Trivia *Al inicio del episodio aparecen clips de episodios anteriores que fueron redoblados ya que fueron usados originalmente en el episodio. Episodio 641: El Hotel de los Corazones Rotos (Heartbreak Hotel) Canciones *'En Este Hotel' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero). Episodio 642: Mi Camino o el Camino al Cielo (My Way or the Highway to Heaven) Canciones *'Menos Quiero Yo' **Interpretada por Maggie Vera (Siddmartha Lisa). Trivia *En el chiste del sofa, los personajes de Hamburguesas Bob hacen una aparición, pero como la serie es doblada en Argentina sus voces no fueron respetadas siendo interpretadas por otro reparto desde México debido a que Fox no realiza doblajes en colaboración en sus series. *El himno de Francia que cantan durante la historia contada por Marge fue dejado en su audio original. Episodio 643: La Casita del Horror XXIX (Treehouse of Horror XXIX) Canciones *'No Hay Amigos con Ensalada' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) y Marina Huerta (Bart). *'En Prisión Ahora Están' **Interpretada por Maggie Vera (Lisa). *'Parque Geriátrico' **Interpretada por Maggie Vera y varios actores desconocidos. Trivia *En una de las escenas de la alucinación de Lisa que hace referencia al episodio "Lisa la Vegetariana" de la 7ª temporada, Homero y Bart cantan "No Vives de Ensalada", pero en este episodio la letra fue traducida como "No Hay Amigos con Ensalada". En inglés, la canción tiene la misma letra que en el episodio original. Episodio 644: No Puedes Conducir Mi Auto (Baby You Can't Drive My Car) Canciones *'Ricos Nuggets' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero). *'No Hay Conductor' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero). Episodio 645: Desde Rusia sin amor (From Russia Without Love) Episodio 646: TBA (Werking Mom) Episodio 647: TBA (Krusty the Clown) Episodio 648: TBA (Daddicus Finch) Episodio 649: TBA (Tis the 30th Season'') Episodio 650: '''TBA (Mad About the Toy) Episodio 651: TBA (The Girl on the Bus) Episodio 652: TBA (I'm Dancing As Fat As I Can) Episodio 653: TBA (The Clown Stays in the Picture) Episodio 654: TBA (101 Mitigations) Episodio 655: TBA (I Want You (She's So Heavy)) Episodio 656: TBA (E My Sports) Episodio 657: TBA (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy) Episodio 658: TBA (Girl's in the Band) Episodio 659: TBA (I'm Just a Girl Who Can't Say D'oh) Episodio 660: Oh, Canadá (D'oh Canada) Episodio 661: TBA (Woo-hoo Dunnit?) Episodio 662: TBA (Crystal Blue-Haired Persuasion) Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series y Películas de The Curiosity Company Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Redoblajes